


Those Ocean Eyes

by GaySorcerer



Category: Marvel, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: BILLY IS IN LOVEEEE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySorcerer/pseuds/GaySorcerer
Summary: Billy loves Teddy’s eyes.





	Those Ocean Eyes

If you asked Billy to pick out his favourite physical feature about teddy… he would probably tell you to fuck off because that’s like picking a favourite child.

Billy couldn’t lie to himself. He loved Teddy’s eyes, the way they looked at him, the way they seemed to light up when he entered the room. A persons eyes could reveal so much about them, like you’re staring into their soul.

Teddy’s eyes always caught Billy’s attention, he could tell how teddy was feeling, if he had gotten enough sleep, if he was hiding something or if he was lying.

His eyes were like the beautiful lakes of New Caledonia, clear, pure and beautiful. The colour was enough to pierce through the walls Billy had built, vibrant colours of ocean water.

When they both made eye contact with one another, Billy felt completely vulnerable yet safe. He felt was swimming in the depths of the ocean, he could be pulled down at any moment, yet he felt a sense of calmness, stillness.

He could look into those eyes forever, watching the emotions flicker through them like a movie or a book. Billy’s favourite chapters would be the ones filled with passion.

Nothing made Billy fall further in love with Teddy than watching him talk about things he loved, from nerdy comic books to reminiscing on memories of his mother.

And when Teddy looked at him, in that loving way, like he was ready to fall into Billy’s arms, he couldn’t help but fall further in love.


End file.
